Tjehenet (Regimango)
Tjehenet is a gem made and owned by Regimango Appearance She has a light blue complexion. She wears a sandy coloured robe that reaches to her knees. She has a copper coloured collar around her neck reaching to her shoulders, with a blue scarab in the centre on her throat, that being her gem. There is also a Nemes Headdress on her head. She wears matching sand coloured sandals and has matching hair but in a slightly darker shade. Relationships Cuprite She hates Cuprite with a burning passion for capturing her and returning her to the Diamonds, she defected for a reason and yet he does not understand that. Personality She is very pompous and believes herself to be of a higher rank than others, even if she isn't really. However, she does remain polite with those higher in caste than herself and will be polite in a sarcastic manner to most. Backstory Tjehenet was one of the many experiments Homeworld conducted to produce better soldiers. Not long after the Rebellion had begun, she was created and she fought on the side of her Homeworld, however, after one particularly terrible battle she was wounded very badly. Now realising the danger this war posed to her own personal health, she deserted. She eventually made it to Egypt where she was treated like a god for her supernatural abilities. After many years Cuprite arrived in Egypt, sent by Homeworld to hunt down gem deserters. This prompted her to try and abruptly leave Egypt, and try to flee to the South however this did not work and she was caught. Abilities Tjehenet has standard gem abilities such as weapon summoning, shape-shifting and gem bubbling. However she is unable to fuse. Unique Abilities * Khopesh Summoning: She can summon a khopesh from her gem * Desiccation: She can make areas rapidly dry out. There is a limited range to this, limiting it to areas right in front of her, with more concentration, however, the radius can get larger, but she is always the centre. * Temporal Reversal: She is able to revert building and objects in their own history, allowing them to reverse their construction or deconstruction e.g. If she found a broken house she could revert it to how it was the day it was made. *Protective Seals: She can create protective seals around people, objects, structures, herself etc. When it forms it unfolds in a scarab formation, with the scarabs wings folding over the item then fading to transparency. Fusions Tjehenet is incapable of fusion because of the experimental status of gems like her. Trivia * Tjehenet is heavily influenced by Egyptian culture and history. Such as the importance of scarab beetles and the dry climate of the area. * Due to Tjehenet's dubious creation she is unable to fuse. * The way in which Tjehenet's are created is based on the composition of actual Egyptian Faience. * As Tjehenet is the experiment that she is she was unaffected by the corrupting light that corrupted many other normal gems. Gemology * Tjehenet is the Egyptian word for faience, a material the Egyptians created as an imitation to turquoise * Egyptian faience is one of the oldest known glazed ceramics * It is composed mainly of silica, such as sand or quartz, which makes it a non-clay ceramic * Depending on the colour of the faience it would represent something different such as red representing protection and blue representing the Nile Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Regi's Gems Category:Aguna's artwork